Megacorps
Mega Corporations GE GE is the oldest and arguably the most powerful human backed megacorp, and has been producing fusion drives, reactors, and other systems since the dawn of space flight. Their products have a well deserved reputation for toughness, reliability, and ease of maintinence. Most if not all GE designs are compatible with parts produced by other companies, simplifying logistics and increasing the popularity of GE products. Unlike other megacorporations GE does not produce starships, instead manufacturing only shuttles, smaller vehicles, and various equipment. Aries Descended from the Mars Orbital Yards, this company has a long-standing reputation for selling to the higest bidder regardless of what side they're on. The three most popular Aries starship designs are widely known to have been stolen from Iratar during the development of a joint project. Aries ships are known for their engine power and acceleration, though their drives lack the reliability of other manufacturers. Exodus Mobile Drive Yards Descended successor of Luna Drive Yards, Exodus lost nearly all of their shipyards in the Faction Wars. Since then the corporation has become a multi-species organization producing starships and equipment almost exclusively for the Navigator's Guild. Some of the ships they produced before and during the wars remain in service while others are still produced under licence. Tarketta (AKA Tarketa) Created after the incident of 2107, this company was responsible for secretly reverse engineering Kavarian technology and producing equivilants for human use. As such they held the patents on repulsors, inertial compensators, shields, phase cannon, and FTL jump drives for more than a century. Their engineers and scientists were responsible for the creation of the first Tritanium-based starship armour used by the UNSF fleet, eventually refining it to current standards. When the first Human-Kavarian war began, the company was stripped of its patent rights. It wasn't until after the war ended that the source of its success, the wreckage of a crashed Kavarian Assault Transport, became widely known. Despite this setback, Tarketta remains the leading producer for the Terran Alliance since its founding. The company has become so subdivided since the Faction Wars that it's a shadow of its former self. Elements of Tarketta still operate many of the Terran military's shipyards but really have no control over them. Their black projects divisions are still active, cut off from everyone. Elements of the company that operate through the Dominion and South Reach usually provide to secondary markets and will hire anyone regardless of species. Mostly they're considered sub par thanks to marketing campaigns from GE and Aries, but have done little to challenge this. Iratar Despite its humble origin as a small family owned company originating in the first Kavarian Imperium more than three thousand years ago, Iratar now controls the government of the second Imperium. The company is one of the largest production houses among the Factions, and owns and operates nearly all shipyards that produce Kavarian ship designs. The company gained infamy when it assembled a fleet of starships and fled Kavarian space at the time of the Dominion invasion. The ten million refugees brought in by this fleet and their descendeants would reside in the Terran Alliance for centuries. Combined Coalition Drive Yards (CCD) The CCD is a loose alliance of civilian corporations and ship producers in the Pandora Cluster who provide ships for the PCCG Fleet. Like most things made and sold in the Cluster, their ships easily find their way into the hands of mercenaries and pirates. They lack much of the legitimacy of the larger megacorps and have no love for the Factions. Their ships are sturdy despite their bulk and have a tendency towards carrying heavy pulse cannon, granting them reduced long rage firepower. Minor Corporations Dremine Heavy Industries (DHI) The primary manufacturer for House Jerik-Dremine, though it is just one among many. Most Houses in the Dominion maintain one nationalized or partially nationalized manufacturing company to prevent a loss of industrial output should a rival House bribe the larger megacorps to cut their sales. Despite the small size of Jerik-Dremine and of House Dremine before it, DHI is one of the older companies in the Dominion - it has existed for more than 700 years. Their highest quality engines can supposedly rival GE-equivilants. Newport Fleet Systems Though officially a starship production subsidiary of GE, the Newport colony often claims the opposite. Despite starting off small, the Newport yards have expanded to become one of the largest starship producers for the Terran Alliance. Defunct Luna Drive Yards - Formed in 2340 by a merger of Luna Orbital Yards with the Tycho and Roberson manufacturing centers. Most humans had already begin to refer to the three companies as the Luna Drive Yards long before the end of the first Human-Kavarian War. Mars Orbital Yards - Surviving elements bought out by Aries after 2951. Category:Factions Category:Corporations